Gundam Wing Drabbles
by AppleQB
Summary: A series of Drabbles from stories I've thought about writing in the Gundam Wing fandom.
1. Preface & remix

I have a lot of stories that I fear will never be written, but I still want to share them. So I'm going to. Call them Snapshots or Glimpses or even Teasers, but whatever you name them, they are quick looks into some of the stories I've thought about writing. Some of the chapters will be one-shots, but some will have remixes, just like this prologue. I'd love to hear what you think of them, but most of them will probably never really be written. Conversely, some of them are to fanfics that I've already started. It's a grab-bag! Enjoy!

* * *

This fanfic is a bit of a departure from what I normally write as it is not actually a story, but a series of stories. These stories will be presented as one hundred-word drabbles. Each chapter will be one hundred or two hundred words long, including this preface. In order to keep these chapters streamline, all extra Author's Notes will not be attached to these chapters, but will be on my livejournal under the tag gwdrabbles or under digidrabbles for Digimon. A link to my livejournal should be in my author profile. This is for enjoyment; so please, have fun! 


	2. Dangerous Bonds & remix

He thought he would not get the chance to approach the boy at the airport. That he would leave the tracer and follow the boy to the house. But as the terminal emptied, he saw his opportunity.

He stood slowly and moved even slower; time was never an issue. And when the boy finally saw him; his violet eyes widened. The man smirked; yes, the boy had much to fear.

But then he saw her, that Woman, and she was smiling as well. _/Stop/_ He thought, and she did, they all did. And he walked away, _/Another time, Duo Maxwell./_

* * *

She had paid someone to watch Maxwell until she could pick him up. It was that informant that told her of the Old Man, one of The Circle, sneaking around. He had been seen at the baggage claim putting something on Maxwell's bag. She didn't have time to search for it, she was already running late, so she marked the bag. After all, security could be paid off. They would take the bag and she would take Maxwell, perfectly played. Smiling, she went to get the boy, and there she saw the Old Man for herself. There, and then gone. 


	3. The Destroyer

The woman held the shaking boy gently in her arms to calm him. Moments ago his shrieking had shook the walls, so she had told him that boys didn't cry; and he stopped, like a switch had been turned off. Now she wished she had not said that. It was a lie; boys do cry and so should he. He, above all others, should have that right; a nameless creation, not really a child, with an uncertain destiny and a future certain to be filled with pain. So she held him and cried for him, because no one else would.


	4. Cruel Intentions & remix

Relena was hot, no doubt about it. Duo sat with a smirk on his face as she practiced her steps for the school's talent show; sashaying around him with her best come hither smile. The skin tight pants and too thin halter top accentuated all of her assets as she twisted and curled around him enticingly. She said it was just for practice but he knew what it really was; an invitation.

Duo appreciated the attention, he really did; but far from being riveted, his thoughts kept wandering back to a pair of intense blue eyes that were not hers.

* * *

It may have been Relena's intention to get into Duo's pants but that was secondary to her true goal, pissing Heero off. The only reason Relena wanted him was so Heero couldn't have him, but that didn't prove Heero wanted him in the end. The feud between them had split the town down the middle and he was trying to stay neutral; but, if he was being truthful with himself, he would admit the only reason he had accepted her offer to be in the show was to see if Heero would get jealous enough to do something about it. 


	5. War

The enemy must be desperate and foolish to send this child into battle. He may appear mature but he is weak and naïve. He has no place in this war.

When my compatriots discover us, they will drag him out by his hair and shoot him like a dog. I will watch, knowing that I will suffer the same fate shortly.

First Precept: There shall be no contact with the enemy.

I have been tainted, irreversibly.

He thinks he has spared my fate but he has only ensured it.

Whether by his hand or Commands,

I am a dead man.


End file.
